


Child's Play

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper, Leo, and Jason talk.





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper was glad to just be with Jason and Leo. It had been a long time since just the three of them hung out. It hadn't been exactly smooth sailing on the Argo 2, but that was to be expected. "Remember how we thought are first quest was so crazy? We thought Khione was the most evil thing ever. If only we knew." Piper says.

"seriously, Beauty Queen. We had no idea what we were in for. That was child's play." Leo agrees. 

"We're not doing to bad though." Jason reminds them.

"That's because it's not just the three of us. We have Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Frank. They make this a lot easier." Piper says and it's true. Having the rest of the seven made things a lot easier. There were more people to help figure things out and fight monsters. 

"That's true, but the three of us our a team of our own." Leo says.

Piper smiles. She was happy to be part of the seven, but she was more glad to be part of this broken little trio.


End file.
